This invention relates to a technology for determining, in a computer system in which clusters are built, whether or not a failover function runs without affecting a running computer.
A related-art cluster system having a failover function includes an active server, on which an application for executing a service runs, and a standby server for running the application in place of the active server in a case where a failure occurs on the active server. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-249343. As a method of verifying whether or not the failover function runs in the related-art cluster system, it is necessary to verify the following two points.
(Verification 1) A configuration (such as a type of a blade and I/O device) of the active server matches that of the standby server.
(Verification 2) The standby server is accessible to a logical unit (LU) accessed by the active server.
In particular, in order to carry out (Verification 2), it is necessary to verify not only whether or not the standby server is physically coupled (connected) to the LU accessed by the active server but also whether or not a logical coupling is established between the standby server and the LU. As used herein, the logical coupling refers to a setting of a switch for coupling the LU accessed by the active server and the standby server, and various settings made in a storage apparatus such as settings of a port and a path.
In the related-art method of verifying whether or not the failover function runs in the cluster system, it is therefore necessary to actually execute failover processing after the cluster system is built, to thereby verify whether or not the failover function runs normally.